Faith (Civ6)
Faith is one of the main statistics in Civilization VI. It is used mainly as a currency to fuel a civilization's religious pursuits, similar to how is used as a currency for political functions and civilization upkeep. However, now that we have a whole victory type dedicated to Religion, Faith becomes as important as , if not even more important. Uses Faith is primarily used in Religion and its activities. First, it can be used to buy a Pantheon, which requires 25 Faith. After you found a Religion, or after any of your cities with a Holy Site has been converted to a Religion, Faith can be used to purchase religious units there, including: * Missionaries for 150 Faith * Apostles for 400 Faith * Inquisitors for 75 Faith * Gurus for 240 Faith * Warrior Monks for 200 Faith As with purchases, the Faith price of successive units will rise (except for Warrior Monks, whose price is always 200 Faith). This is more important here, since there is no way to produce religious units. This means that, as the game progresses, you will have to necessarily spend more and more Faith for new units! If the Religion your cities follow has certain Beliefs, you will also be able to purchase religious buildings, such as the Cathedral or the Mosque. But, under special circumstances, other buildings and units may also be purchased with Faith - look for the special descriptions of game items! Again, as with , purchasing multiple buildings with Faith won't raise their price. In Rise and Fall Faith can be used to buy Land units if your civilization has built the Grand Master's Chapel in its Government Plaza, making it equal to in this aspect. Also, the Monumentality Golden Age Dedication allows buying Civilian units with Faith, including the very important Settler unit to expand your empire! Finally, Faith can be used at all times to purchase Great People via Patronage, which makes it useful even to civilizations who didn't found a religion and are not interested in Theological Combat. Those will simply pile up their Faith until the right moment, then spend it to patronize a Great Person. Sources Faith primarily comes from Holy Site districts and their respective buildings, the (+2 Faith) and the (+4 Faith). The Holy Site is one of the first districts in the game, unlocking early in the Ancient Era, and thus is also one of the first sources of Faith for your nascent empire. Additionally, Holy Sites' Adjacency bonuses are relatively easy to activate and thus boost your early production; also each Specialist Citizen grants +2 Faith. Religious city-states may grant up to +4 Faith in every Holy Site district (+2 for each Shrine and Temple instead of base district in Rise and Fall), depending on the number of Envoys assigned to that particular city-state, plus an additional +2 Faith in the Capital. Resources Certain luxury resources grant Faith bonuses. These include: * Dyes: +1 Faith * Incense: +1 Faith * Pearls: +1 Faith * Tobacco: +1 Faith As with all Luxuries, they are available right from the start, and could turn into an important Faith source early in the game. Their significance wanes later. Policy Cards There are several Policies which grant additional Faith boosts and income. These are: * : +1 Faith in the Capital * : +100% Faith yield from Holy Site district buildings * : +1 Faith from all trade routes * : +2 additional Faith from all city-states you are Suzerain of Of these, God King is one of the very first Policy Cards unlocked (earned after developing the very first Civic, Code of Laws). It may be used to start producing Faith as early as Turn 10-15, if you have no other sources available. Pantheons Many Pantheons grant Faith bonuses related mostly to terrain: * : Holy Sites gain +1 bonus Faith for each adjacent tile. * : Holy Sites gain +1 bonus Faith for each adjacent tile. * : Holy Sites gain +1 bonus Faith for each adjacent tile. * : +2 Faith from Quarries. * : +2 Faith from Mines over Luxury and Bonus resources. * : +2 Faith from tiles with Breathtaking Appeal. * : +50 Faith for each Barbarian Outpost cleared. * : Bonus Faith equal to 50% of the Combat Strength of each enemy unit killed within 8 units of a Holy District you own. * : Harvesting a resource grants Faith equal to the quantity of the resource's yield. Pantheons are another very important early source of Faith, although their effects can be felt even in the late game, under the right circumstances. Religious Beliefs Some religious Beliefs grant respective Faith bonuses, including: * Lay Ministry: Each Holy Site in cities following this religion receive an additional +1 Faith * Pilgrimage: +2 Faith for every city following this religion in other civilizations * Divine Inspiration: All Wonders provide +4 Faith Worship Buildings Even more important than the Beliefs listed above are the Worship Beliefs, which unlock the special class Worship Building. These can be built as level 3 buildings in your Holy Site districts for large amounts of Faith, as well as other bonuses. However, these buildings usually become available later in the game, as you establish and develop your Religion and enhance your cities and Holy Sites. The various different Worship Building Faith bonuses are as follows: * : +3 Faith * : +3 Faith, +1 additional Faith for each era since constructed or last repaired * : +3 Faith * : +3 Faith * : +3 Faith * : +3 Faith * : +3 Faith * : +5 Faith * : +3 Faith Wonders A substantial number of Wonders grant their civilizations Faith bonuses upon completion. These include: * Angkor Wat: +2 Faith * Casa de Contratación ( ): +15% Faith for cities not on your home continent * Great Bath ( ): +1 Faith to each Floodplain tile in the city every time Flood damage is mitigated * : +4 Faith * Jebel Barkal: +4 Faith to every City Center within 6 tiles. * Kotoku-in ( ): +20% Faith in this city. * : +4 Faith * Meenakshi Temple ( ): +3 Faith * : +2 Faith * : +1 Faith * : +3 Faith * : +2 Faith * University of Sankore ( ): +1 Faith, +1 Faith from domestic Trade Routes to this city. Faith can also be obtained through natural wonders: * : +4 Faith * : +2 Faith * Delicate Arch ( ): +2 Faith to adjacent tiles * Mato Tipila ( ): +1 Faith yield to all adjacent tiles * : +1 Faith yield to all adjacent tiles * Mount Roraima ( ): +1 Faith yield to all adjacent tiles * Ubsunur Hollow ( ): +2 Faith * : +2 Faith yield to all adjacent tiles Unique Bonuses There are many unique pieces of infrastructure and civ/leader abilities that grant special Faith bonuses: * The unique tile improvement, the Monastery, from being the of the , provides +2 and, as of Gathering Storm, an additional point for every 2 adjacent districts. * The unique building of Arabia, the , grants bonus Faith equal to the Science adjacency bonus of its Campus district. * The unique building of the Aztecs, the , grants +2 Faith. * The unique building of Georgia, the Tsikhe, grants +3 Faith (+4 Faith in Gathering Storm). Tamar's leader ability, Glory of the World, Kingdom and Faith, grants her extra Faith when declaring a Protectorate War. * The unique tile improvement of Egypt, the , grants +1 Faith; +2 Faith if adjacent to a Wonder. * The unique tile improvement of India, the , grants +1 Faith if adjacent to a Holy Site and +1 Faith with . * The unique tile improvement of Scythia, the , grants +1 Faith and +1 Faith for each adjacent . * The unique tile improvement of Spain, the , grants +2 Faith; +2 Faith if built on a different continent than your Capital. * Grand Barays, the civ ability of the Khmers, grants them +3 Faith in each city with an . * Satyagraha, the leader ability of Gandhi, grants him +5 Faith for each civilization he has met that has founded a religion that he is not at war with. * Righteousness of the Faith, the leader ability of Saladin, grants him +10% bonus Faith output from worship buildings. * Lithuanian Union, the leader ability of Jadwiga, grants her +2 Faith from each Relic and additional Holy Site adjacency bonuses. * Exalted Goddess of the Three Worlds, the leader ability of Gitarja, grants her +2 Faith from s adjacent to or tiles. Videos Category:Civilization VI Category:Game concepts (Civ6)